unboxing_simulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Boxes
Trivia * After you opened a Box or a Present, you will earn Coin, Gem, and a chance to get a Hat. *Tier chance (Base on the smallest box): *The bigger the box is, the higher the chance of tier. *If a box/present is being opened by more than one person, the drop will be split between the players who had contributed to opening the box based on percentage, but the level of the hat doesn't change. . . Box/Present Single Coin 's Value & Boxes/Presents ' Value ⚠️WARNING: This part below contains math, if you want to see the value but don't want to calculate, click here * Coins are based on Coins you earn from boxes in Forest * n is the area you've unlocked. You can check your area number in Collection in the game, located on the Right side. How to calculate? Step 1: What type of Box/Present you are hitting or going to hit? Step 2: What area of that box/present is locating? Step 3: Calculate Ex: O.The Large Present is 200x20n-1 O.Where is it? It is in Forest , the 1st Area ~~> Forest Large Present 's HP = 200x20 1-1 = 200x1 = 200 O.The Large Box is 20x20n-1 O.Where is it? It is in Rainforest , the 17th Area ~~> Forest Large Box 's HP = 20x20 17-1 = 20x20 16 = 1,31x1022 = 13,1x1021 = 13,1Sx Why 1021 = Sx? Prefix of Value. * Box/Present 's Value = Single Coin Value x 20 Ex: O.A Large Present in Forest give you 200 Single Coin O.Large Present give you 20 Coins ~~>So the Large Present 's Value = 200 x 20 = 4000 Note: # If you have x2 Coins Pass or x2 Coin Boost, Double the value you've just calculated. # If you have both, x4 the value you've just calculated. # In a dungeon, this is NO longer being true. Boxes/Presents' HP # Box/Present 's HP Like coins value, The Box's HP depends on the area. We take Forest to be the base area. * n is the area you've unlocked. You can check your area number in Collection in the game, located on the right side. How to calculate? Step 1: What type of Box/Present you are hitting or going to hit? Step 2: What area of that box/present is locating? Step 3: Calculate Ex: O.The Large Present is 10,000x20n-1 O.Where is it? It is in Rainforest , the 17th Area ~~> Rainforest Large Present 's HP = 10,000x2017 -1 = 10,000x2016 = 6,55x1024 =6,55Sp Why Sp = 1024 ? Prefix of Value 2.Box/Present 's Based on the HP Coin Value = (Box's HP/Your Damage to the box x 2) / 5 How to calculate? Step 1: Get the box/present 's HP or calculate it's HP. ''' '''Step 2: Calculate. If more than 2 people hitting the box , Box's HP will be changed to Your Damage to the box Ex: O.The Large Present in Forest is 10,000 ~~> The Value you get from the Box = (10,000 x 2)/5 = 4,000. Note: # This is NOT the value of a single coin, it's the value of box/present # If you have x2 Coins Pass or x2 Coin Boost, Double the value you've just calculated. # If you have both, x4 the value you've just calculated # In a dungeon , this is STILL true Category:Gameplay